1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid delivery devices, and more particularly, to one-time use, limited use and reusable child-resistant fluid delivery devices that develop pressure by depressing or squeezing the container/device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of different types of fluid delivery devices available for use in a wide variety of applications, including fluid delivery devices or sprayers that dispense fluids or other liquid solutions from a reservoir, tank or container through an outlet hose, extension rod, or wand on which a discharge nozzle is mounted. In these devices, the fluid is generally discharged under pressure by, for example, depressing or squeezing the container/device, or, alternatively, pressurizing the interior of the container using an internally mounted piston/cylinder pump.
In many applications, the fluid or other liquid solution to be dispensed from the device may be a chemical or other concentrated solutionxe2x80x94such as pesticides, insecticides, industrial, agricultural and garden chemicalsxe2x80x94that may be toxic, hazardous or otherwise ecologically undesirable. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide such fluid delivery devices with protective, child-resistant features that will minimize or avoid accidental exposure of a child to the contents of the fluid delivery device.
Several alternative embodiments of the child-resistant fluid delivery device of the present invention are illustrated in the drawings and described below. The child-resistant elements of the fluid delivery device include: (1) a child-resistant fill cap that may not be removed from the container without destroying the fill cap; (2) a non-child resistant shipping cap that may include a child-resistant overwrap requiring removal by the user prior to assembling the wand assembly; (3) a push/pull shut-off valve for controlling the flow of fluid from the container through the wand assembly; and (4) a child-resistant cover for sealing a nozzle at the distal end of the wand assembly, which cover may only be removed from the nozzle by physical manipulation of the cover.
The foregoing specific objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing this invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.